Reeling In
by CWprodigy
Summary: What if Huck did need Reeling in after all?


**A/N: What if Huck did need reeling in after all? **

….

"_If you need reeling in, you call me."_

The words tumble around in Huck's mind as he takes another sip of the beer in front of him. A few people converse around him and country music hums from fuzzy, cracked speakers somewhere overhead. A game is on though only the burly bartender, Brad or something, is watching. Overall, the bar is dimly lit and dingy but he didn't come for the atmosphere. He came to forget.

Forget about Amanda Tanner, Charlie, all the things he's done even if it was only for a little while. He's tired, too much work, too many sleepless nights. Yet he feels restless with a need to move, a need to feel alive. He feels like a ghost, the only time he feels alive is when he's around _her_.

The bartender asks if he wants another beer or possibly something stronger but Huck declines with a silent shake of the head. His mind is swimming and he finds himself torn between the need to finish the job he'd started with Charlie and being disgusted with himself for doing those things in the first place.

It's not his fault he's like this. It's _their _fault, the CIA for turning him into a monster and then casting him aside when they couldn't control what they had created. It had been her that had saved him and by her he means, the problem solver, the fixer, the gladiator in a trench coat, the Olivia Pope.

She had found him. She _saved_ him. And to this day Huck can't figure out why. He was a bad guy who'd done some bad things. He can blame it on being young, or the CIA making it sound fun but that doesn't appease his guilt or disgust.

It was late, past eleven but Huck didn't want to go home. Maybe if he wasn't so lonely, or so shattered he would have thought twice about calling.

The phone rings twice before she answers.

"Huck." Olivia breaths not sounding surprised to hear from him. Her voice wraps him in warmth offering the solace he needs.

"Olivia…" His voice falters, thick with emotion in just that one word.

"Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?" Her voice is clouded with worry and he can imagine her large brown eyes being filled with concern.

Huck shakes his head but then realizes Olivia couldn't see.

"No." He says finally but then changes his mind. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

He hangs up, throws some money on the bar, and leaves.

….

Huck knows every inch, nook, and cranny of her apartment. He was the one who pointed out that her security system was below par. Olivia had argued that it was fine and that was the only time he had gone against her decision and installed some security stuff on his own. He thought back to that day and smiled. Olivia had been pissed but she forgave him like she always did. That was before, before Pope and Associates, before Amanda Tanner, before this whole mess. He frowned. When had things become so screwed up?

He knocks three times and waits. He hears barely detectable rustling on the other side before the door swings open revealing Olivia. She's dressed in pajamas and holding a glass of wine. Her hair is in a messy bun and she isn't wearing makeup but to him she's never looked more beautiful.

"You shouldn't just open the door without knowing who it is." He says by way of greeting.

Olivia simply raises an eyebrow but moves aside to let him in. He enters without hesitation. She closes the door behind them and offers him wine which he declines. He collapses heavily on her plush white couch and she sits on the opposite end, afraid of crowding him.

They don't speak and neither one prompts the other to engage in conversation. They just stare ahead at nothing in particular. Traffic sounds outside her window and lights gleam. The bustling streets of D.C. practically hum with opportunities. They just sit and all the minutes to tick by. He wonders why he came to her, why he always feels secure with her.

"I'm sorry Huck." Olivia sighs and lets out a long breath. He shakes his head in disagreement.

"It's not your fault. It was my decision." He grunts out. The tension is nearly palpable.

Strangely enough, Olivia chuckles. It's a humorless, almost bitter laugh that makes him unnerved. "You would die for me Huck."

It's not a question and both of them know it. It's no secret that he would die for her or follow her "off a cliff" as Abby would say. Sure everyone in the office would go to the ends of the earth for her, but no one was loyal to a fault the way Huck was for Olivia.

"Yes" Huck agrees. "I would."

"Why?" Olivia whispers. Huck gives her a covert sideways glance. She seems confused, if not downright lost. She's still not looking at him. In all the time they've known each other she's always maintained eye contact. She was strong, she didn't waver and the fact that she seemed scared frankly terrified him.

"Because I know you would do the same for me." He says trying to sound reassuring but failing.

That got her attention. She turned to him. Guilt and shame swirled in her eyes along with some other undefined emotion. Anger? Sadness? Grief?

"Why do you care about me so much?"

The question caught him off guard. Should he talk about how she saved him? Maybe her kindness and compassion? But then he shakes his head. Neither of those options sounds genuine enough, neither would do her justice.

"You're pure." He settles on and he isn't talking about a flawless pure because everyone has made mistakes. He's talking about a pure that derives from natural goodness. A pure that knows they aren't perfect and never will be.

She looks at him strangely, then smiles, then cries. A deep cry that seems to come from the very depth of a conflicted soul.

He's lost. He's never seen Olivia cry. Sure maybe a tear every now and then but never full blown sobbing. It physically hurts him to see her in so much pain, but he won't stop her. She needs this.

He doesn't keep track of the time that passes. All he knows is that the sobs morph into sniffles then just the occasional hiccup.

"It's okay." He whispers because that's the truth. They're both okay, not terrible but not at their best, just okay.

She turns to him and wipes away any remains of tears embarrassed by her weakness.

"It's okay." Huck repeats adamantly after a moment. She maintains eye contact and nods as the tears subside. They just sit there in an uncomfortable silence after that. He feels exposed and so does she.

"I'm sorry Huck." She repeats.

His mouth is poised to say refute the statement, but then he realizes that arguing with the Olivia Pope would be pointless.

"I forgive you."

Olivia smiles then, one of those pure smiles that few are privy to. He allows a sliver of a grin to appear on his face and decides it was all worth it just to see her smile.


End file.
